LowerCase
LowerCase is a 2D action-platforming video game, developed by Churro & Co., drawn in the style of 1930's cartoons. The game follows the exploits of Chaz after a demon runs off with a magic crystal. After it get's stolen by the demon, they must take down his henchmen to earn back the crystal. Summary The game revolves around the player's journey to retrieve the Crystal. Along the way, the player will be tasked with taking down a multitude of boss battles. Gameplay The game includes lots of varying level types. Boss Battles Bosses are fought in a small arena, usually themed around the boss. Each boss has multiple phases, and give the player a rock and 2 coins once they die. Root and Shooter The player has to face traditional side-scrolling levels, primarily based around shooting enemies, and completing platforming puzzles. These levels spread around the worlds, and the player receives a coin at the end of the level. Each world has a up to 2 Root and Shooters. Dinky Demon Defenders The player has to fight off hoards of 'Dinky Demons' who run towards the player. The player wins a coins after beating each wave. Mini-games Mini games are unlocked with crystal shards obtained by finding secrets around the world maps. There are a total of 10 mini-games. Story The story starts when Chaz is in a boxing match against a giant turtle (name not decided). Chaz sees that the prize is a giant crystal-- when the crystal is placed on it's pedestal, the five ancient islands would emerge from the "Deepest Ocean". Chaz picks up the crystal, but is immediately knocked out by his opponent. The impact sent him and the crystal flying straight out of the building, and into the Churro Woods. Chaz makes his way to the Crystal Meadow, where Chaz has to place the crystal on it's pedestal. He does so, and the islands rise from the sea. As Chaz starts to make his way home, a tall, demon-like figure darts past him. He scolds Chaz, and takes the crystal. As Chaz attempts to chase after the demon, a giant hole is opened up in the center of the sea. The demon decends into the hole, and proceeds to trap the crystal in a barrier; the barrier can only be opened by Chaz defeating a certain amount of evil creatures, and using their souls to break the barrier. Thus, Chaz makes his way to one of the five ancient islands. Characters Main Characters Chaz- He is a puppet-like creature. He is able to shoot pellets out of the nozzle on the front of his head. He can also perform the 'dash', where he launches himself in a horizontal line in quick succession. Dex- He is a small blue square who aids Chaz on his adventure. Dex is able to use all of Chaz' abilities, including the ones that Chaz hasn't even learnt yet. He gives access to the main menu, and rewards the player for defeating bosses. He also offers to demonstrate some actions that can be performed by Chaz. Dex enjoys breaking the fourth-wall. Peef the Beetroot- He is a beetroot with arms, legs and a face. He will assist Chaz in battles when summoned. He can do everything that Chaz can do, as well as flying. He fights Chaz using those abilities. Each time the player loses the fight against Peef, they lose 1 coin. Though upon beating him, the player recieves an "IOU" and 2 rocks. Coco Coconut- Coco is a coconut with arms and legs. He is a part of the Kakku Nutt Cacao Tribe. If the player fails a Root and Shoot over ten times, Coco offers to finish the level. When playing as Coco, the player has six health points, as opposed to the normal three '''health points that Chaz has. He can also activate invincibility using his Kakku Mask. '''The Demon- The Demon is a horrible imp, who's origin was shrouded in mystery. He appeared one day on Churro Island, and defeated many opponents in a multitude of boxing matches. He rose to fame, and was ever feared by his opponents. His only desire was to reach enough fame, so he could rule the world. Though he had to change his plans when he found out about the Crystal. The Demon also appears as the final boss for LowerCase. He boasts four phases, and many silly attacks. Rocko- He is a man with a heart of stone- literally. He will sell you 'junk' in exchange for rocks. Due to Rocko's naivety, he doesn't realize that the junk he finds are coins. Though he is dim witted, he is very strong. Island Defenders The following information is told by the game's intended canon. These segments of the game can be played in any order. -'Wally the Croc '''is a large crocodile riding a sentient boat. Wally guards the Spagoot Falls, a massive cave system, filled with water falls. Wally spends his time in the swampy areas of the cove. -'''Pamela Tropica '''is a giant palm tree with a face and arms. She is the leader of the Kakku Nut Cacao Tribe, and allows them access to the El Sands- a '''mile-long beach' where her and the coconuts spend their time. Pamela spits massive gusts of water, and can summon giant totems to aid her in battle. -'ArchieCade '''is a giant arcade machine, given the gift of life from the Demon. Archie gives access to the Oisin Towers- giant buildings where people can work in a digital world. Archie can transport people inside of his '''digital mind', and will let anyone who beats him into the towers. -In the land of dreams, there was a civil war between dreams and nightmares. To the Demon's frustration, he created a clone of himself, called the Dirty Demon Cloud. He was ordered to separate the two races, and block off access to one and other. Each side of the island are trying to find ways to defeat him, and unite the island. Crystal Saga The Crystal Saga is a series of games that involve the struggles that the Crystal brought upon the world. LowerCase takes place in this series. Timeline